List of Adrian Monk's Phobias
The following is a partially-complete list of Adrian Monk's many phobias. Super Mega Fear *Dentist (Note: was implied that the fear was heightened after he was kidnapped by two dentists). Greatest Fears In order of priority, Monk's greatest fears are: # Dentists # Germs (mysophobia) # Needles (trypanophobia) # Milk (lactophobia) # Death (necrophobia) # Snakes (ophidiophobia) # Mushrooms (mycophobia) # Heights (acrophobia) # Crowds (enochlophobia) # Elevators (liftophobia) Other Fears Monk's other fears, in no particular order, include: Concepts *Disorder *Imperfection *Risk *Fear itself Environmental *Bees and hornets (Apiphobia) *Cats (Ailurophobia) *Tigers *Caves (Speluncaphobia) *Clouds (Nephophobia) *Dogs (Cynophobia) *Darkness (Achluophobia) *Dirt (Mysophobia) Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever *Dust (Amathophobia) *Death *Enclosed spaces (Claustrophobia) (Note: Is implied in Mr. Monk and the Magician to have been heightened after the events of Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure when he and Troy Kroger were buried under a construction site by Steve Connoly.) Was later quelled by Monk and Harold in Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy *Fire (Arsonphobia) *Flies *Frogs (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Soccer Riots, and Hailstones) *Glaciers *Hailstones (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Soccer Riots, and Frogs) *Ladybugs *Lightning ; *Monkeys *Nature *Noise *Places (Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever) *Possums (ranked in the same bloc as Hailstones, Soccer Riots, and Frogs) *Rabbits *Rats *Rivers *Round things *Slime *Spiders (arachnophobia) *Tap Water *Tsunamis *Wind * Infections Vehicles and Machines *Airplanes ; *Boats ; *Buses ; *Driving *Trains *Trucks *Taxies * Blenders People and Cities *Beautiful women *Blankets *Bridges ; *Bullies *Clowns (coulrophobia) *Dirty Hands *Dryer Lint *Feet *Harmonicas *Kissing *Ladders *Laser light *Lepers *Naked people (gymnophobia) ; ; *Public Speaking *Puppets *Rodeos *Soccer Riots (ranked in the same bloc as Possums, Hailstones and Frogs) *Touching *Tunnels *Underwear *Vomiting *Spitting *Germs 21:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Food *Decaffinated coffee *Egg whites *Milk and creamer *mixed veggies (He likes his vegetables separated) *Multi-colored Pills *Charcoal This list is not comprehensive, especially since it is constantly being added to. Monk's assistant, Natalie Teeger is required to carry around a list and make additions when prompted. . It is also possible that the ranking of Monk's fears shifts around constantly. In "Mr. Monk's 100TH Case," Randy Disher guesses that Monk's fear of naked people (gymnophobia) outranks his fear of death. Likewise, in "Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1," Monk seems to prefer dying quickly if it means not having to vomit before he dies. Interestingly, one fear that Monk does not seem to share is his brother Ambrose's agoraphobia (fear of wide, open spaces). However, psychologists often classify a fear of crowds as an offshoot of agoraphobia. Background Information and Notes *In "Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy," Monk cures himself (and Harold Krenshaw) of their claustrophobia. *Also, in "Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2," he seems to have at least partially conquered his fear of needles. *In "Mr. Monk and the Daredevil", Monk copes with his fear of heights to save Natalie when they are fighting against Joey Krenshaw on a hospital's helicopter landing pad. *Monk's gymnophobia was alluded to in Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy when he was reluctant to even open an issue of Sapphire Magazine to page 53 (where a murdered accountant for the magazine's portfolio was located), causing the accountant's maid to wonder if Monk was religious. *Monk once inadvertantly invented a new phobia, the fear of pillows.Mr. Monk Gets a New ShrinkFear of driving . Notes and References Category:Leoprosy Category:Lists